Dinjurika
A Dinjurika is a fusion between a mortal being and a spirit that appears in stories written by JackieFuChan616 Context Mortal beings and spirits typically never encounter each other. Spirits either typically don't have the strength to make themselves visible and the ones that do tend to avoid contact with mortals. A big exception is the Spirit of Darkness who not only has to power to make itself visible, but also actively seeks out mortals believing that they are the key way to spread chaos and darkness across all of reality. There are a few kinds of Dinjurika. The first is the Basic Dinjurika, created when a spirit is disabled and chooses to release a portion of it's power to a random mortal host. These hosts will typically discover enhanced abilities as a result of their status without truly knowing the reason for their enhanced power. The power inside them acts as a signal that allows the spirit to eventually locate them. The second is the Pure Dinjurika, created when the spirit enters into it's Basic Dinjurika. The power inside the Dinjurika reacts to the presence of it's master and unleashes a burst of power that allows the two to fuse into a Pure Dinjurika. The Pure Dinjurika is able to then access the spirit's power at any given time. Their natural power is also given a major boost. A third is an Impure Dinjurika, created as the result of the forced fusion between an ordinary mortal and a spirit. These fusions are strong, but not nearly as powerful as a Pure Dinjurika. A fourth is a Pseudo Dinjurika, created when the spirit directly enters a mortal being and causes a part of that being to become it's own separate entity. This being is permanently in contact with the spirit and can become a pure Dinjurika if the spirit re-enters the being. They are also able to access much more spiritual energy than a normal Dinjurika. Though the only way for this to happen is if the mortal has some connection to another Dinjurika. This is also a great weakness, for they will cease to exist if they lose the power that was given to them. The power of a Dinjurika extends to that of it's original timeline. A spirit cannot leave the Timeline it originates from, but it can when it's been turned into a pure Dinjurika. For a normal spirit, this causes no issues, but for a unique powerful spirit such as the spirits of light and dark, this can have severe negative repercussions on the Timeline. Time will begin to destabilize and eventually the entire Timeline will collapse into the void. Such was the case with Timeline 673-A which no longer exists due to the Spirit of Darkness' Dinjurika Lothor being send away to first the Zexal Realm, which destabilized the Timeline until he returned, and again to the Orichalcos Realm, which was the final trigger needed to cause the final collapse of the Timeline. Despite this, the presence of two identical powerful Spirits in the same timeline will not affect the balance and the timeline in question will not be in any danger of collapsing. Known Dinjurika * Malum (Basic, though the remnants of his armor allowed Lothor to become a Pure Dinjurika): The earliest confirmed basic Dinjurika. Was ultimately destroyed before the Spirit of Darkness could reach him. A part of him known as the Eye of Malum survived though and would eventually be instrumental in the creation of two other Dinjurikas in separate timelines. * Thaetus the Destroyer (Basic and later Pure Dinjurika): The earliest confirmed pure Dinjurika who was split among the Crystals of Power for several millennia, preventing the creation of another one, until he was freed and eventually destroyed which put the * Lothor (Psuedo and later a Pure Dinjurika thanks to the Eye of Malum): Created after the Spirit of Darkness passed through Master causing his dark side to split off into a separate entity, becoming a pseudo Dinjurika until using the Eye of Malum to merge the Spirit of Darkness with himself * Dark Breez (Impure): Forced a fusion of her with the great Dark Zexal enitity Makuta using the Eye of Malum. Trivia * The term Dinjurika is a play on the term djinn, meaning spirit or genie, as well as the term jinchuriki, the host of a tailed beast in the Naruto universe. * The original abandoned storyline for Timeline 673-A had Zeltrax becoming a Pseudo Dinjurika of the Spirit of Light. Originally, after the Parasite was removed from the crystals, it would've somehow used an electical attack or weapon to damage the power cores of the Crystals of Power, causing them to start losing energy rapidly. Due to Zeltrax's connection to them, he would cease to exist away once they lost all their power. Despite this, Zeltrax would've decided to participate in the final battle, preferring to go down fighting to stop his creation once and for all. He would've been struck with a deadly blow that would drain the last of the Crystals' power, only to find himself suddenly in a state of limbo where the Spirit of Light would allow him to live if he agreed to become one of her Syners, or Guardians of Light. Zeltrax would've agreed and become bound to the Spirit of Light as a result, saving him and giving him the power to to destroy the Parasite for good. JackieFuChan616 originally used this concept, but found it lacking any true depth or flare and eventually revised it into the version that was eventually seen. * The concept of a mortal fusing with a spirit was inspired by the origins of the Avatar as revealed in The Legend of Korra which involved a very similar idea. Category:User:JackieFuChan616